And it Fades to Black
by ZillyVrilly
Summary: A pre!despair AU(not really? It kinda happened anyway but this is just my take on it) where Souda is forced to learn mechanics by his father. He refuses many times, but since his family is basically dirt poor, he complies. Through the learning process, his father still abuses him, scolding him for screwing up a lot even though he's still learning.


A quiet house with a medium sized garage. It looked normal, like a nice family would inhabit the home. No, this was the exact opposite. Inside was the Souda family, a family that was known for their unsuccessful bike shop. It was very seldom that someone needed a major repair. Mostly it was only for a popped chain or a tire needed more air. Not much money came from the business. It was almost once in a blue moon that they actually made enough money to get by for even a week.

Kazuichi, the young child among the family was expected to take over the bike shop one day. His father saw nothing but that for his future. To him, he had nothing else that he would be good at anyway. He was useless unless he was working on the shop. All he cared about was getting money in, but what was a child to do? Let alone a 14 year old child.

Mr. Souda had an idea, one that he thought would get his family by for the rest of their lives. The only problem was getting his son to comply. He couldn't do it himself, he needed his son to do this. He would be known as a prodigy, a legend. The only way for this to happen was to use force. That's how Mr. Souda saw it. Force gets you by in life, and without it, you're nothing.

The day turned to night as the Souda family settled down for dinner. Dinners were usually quiet. It was the same everyday. Wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep. It's like they were programmed to do it everyday. Nothing eventful ever happened; in family nor in work. Kazuichi, the son of the Souda family, was expected to thrive in the family bike shop. It's all they ever had. At first, he resented it, saying that it was boring and it wasn't going to get him anywhere. Although he had his opinions, his father was quick to shoot him down. Almost every other night, Kazuichi found himself huddled in a corner, his dark eyes glistening from fresh tears. A bruise here, a bruise there, nothing new. Nothing at all.

One night it seemed like the same thing was headed for him. His father yelling at him as usual, but this time, it was different. He wasn't yelling at him for being an excuse of a child, nor for his grades, but he was actually...encouraging him? Was that the word? Either way, his harsh tone made it no different from the past. What was he encouraging him to do? To become a mechanic. Souda's never thought of being a mechanic. All he ever knew was how to fix bikes. He had a broad interest in cars, but he never really had the opportunity to expand on it.

Fixing his glasses and pushing his dark hair out of his face, he looked up at his stern father. His arms were crossed and he looked set on his idea.

"D-...Do I have t'be a mechanic?" His voice was low, full of fear. Kazuichi didn't know what to expect after his reply. His father was always cruel with his responses, but this time he took a long pause before speaking.

"Yes. You do. Don't question anything I say, got it? You're going to become a mechanic and you're going to do as I say." Usually he would have raised his voice, but the family really needed this. Yes, there was still the intended force, but what good would it be to yell...at first. If he denied, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Thinking for a moment, Kazuichi had to plan out what he was going to say next. If he took too long to respond, though, it won't turn out well. Almost nothing turns out well in this household, what was he thinking? It was most likely going to end up the same way it does every time. He refuses, and he gets the consequences. He apologizes and still recieves consequences. Kazuichi could never get a break, it seemed.

"How am I gonna learn how t'do that? I-I'm not sayin' no but..Don't I have to take classes..?" He had a point, but Mr. Souda had something else in mind.

With a chuckle, he placed a hand on his sons' shoulder and gripped it firmly. Shaking his head, he gazed directly into his eyes.

"I've got my own plan for ya, son. You can't refuse either, alright?!"His words spat out quickly, as if they were bullets hitting a target. Surely he would understand that he was obligated to do it now, right? If not, he would have to knock some sense into him...literally.

With Kazuichi's eyes widening, he felt his heart sink. If he refused, he knew what would be coming next. All he had to do was nod with a simple 'Yes sir' and take his leave. He would be safe after that. Or so he thought. His train of thought left him looking like a clueless fool, making his father furious.

Smack.

Right across the face, Kazuichi fell to the ground. His eyes filled with tears, gazing up to his father with sympathy. He should know by now that it wouldn't work on him, and with his mother not around at the moment, she couldn't intervene. By now he was questioning his life choices. Why hadn't he ran away by now? Why hadn't he fought back? He could've done so much to get away from this situation, but all he could do by now was simply say,

"Yes, sir."


End file.
